


sugar packets

by Hidden_Joy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Family Games, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Mother Son Bonding, Sweet as sugar, ba dum tsss, they love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little sugar.





	sugar packets

For the longest time, Lukas couldn't remember a thing about his mother.

Faded physical pictures and his father's memories were all that really kept her face fresh in his mind. And usually his father's memories weren't enough. He didn't like to talk about her.

Aside from that, all he could remember was that life had been much simpler when she was alive.

But, then Philip came around. And somehow the boy made remembering his mother so much easier. The story of their sugar packet game was one of many that came to Lukas' mind now.

But, it was still the first one. The first time he'd remembered something so specific about his mother, or opened up about her at all. Him and Philip shared that now. Sort of like a secret, but not as dangerous to keep as their previous secrets had been.

Though, Lukas didn't realize this for a while. It wasn't until about a year after the death of Ryan Kane when Lukas realized Philip actually listened all those times he'd blabbed about his mother since the motel.

They were out to dinner with Bo, who had come surprisingly far in the past year. He now openly refered to Philip as Lukas' boyfriend and called Philip 'son' on the rare occasion.

It was when Bo was ordering his food when he saw Philip do it. He reached into the packet bowl nonchalantly, pulling out a sugar packet. He flipped it between his fingers a moment before meeting Lukas' eyes and discreetly slipping it into his pocket.

Lukas' stomach flipped and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't help but stare at Philip, who's lips were quirked a bit, though he wasn't looking at Lukas anymore.

[][][][][][][]

Lukas heard his father excuse himself and then head off to the bathroom. He kicked his legs beneath him, the chair too high for him to touch the ground.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" his mother asked, leaning close to her son.

The four year old perked up at that. "What kind of game?" he asked.

"Well, when your dad gets back, whenever he isn't looking, grab as many of these as you can," she explained, holding up a sugar packet. "And stuff them in your pockets. When we get home, we'll go to your room and count how many packets we each have. Whoever has the most wins," she told him, smiling.

"That sounds fun!" Lukas grinned. Sally laughed.

"I know, right? So, wanna play?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he nodded.

"Yeah?" she repeated, smiling. "Well, here's a head start," she smiled, handing him the sugar packet in her hand.

Lukas smiled brightly and shoved the packet into his pocket.

"Oh, now, shush, your dad's coming."

[][][][][][][]

He came back to focus when the waitress asked what he wanted. He stuttered out an answer and ducked his head a bit. Philip grinned toward him, then smoothly relayed his order to the waitress.

And then it started. The next opportunity came when Bo checked his phone. Philip and Lukas both reached for the bowl and Philip smirked, winking at him as he took another packet. Lukas took two, just to catch up.

This continued for most of the night, Bo looking away at random times and Lukas and Philip both taking one or two packets of sugar from the bowl.

When they got home, Lukas and Philip thanked Bo for taking them to dinner and then ran up to Lukas' room.

Lukas closed the door behind them and Philip instantly started pulling out his sugar packets. "How many'd you get?" he asked between mumbling numbers as he counted.

"More than you," Lukas couldn't help but grin widely, pulling his own out and counting them.

"Fifteen!" Philip announced proudly.

"Twenty," Lukas answered a moment later. A small smirk playing on his lips.

"Twen-? Dammit!" Philip scoffed. "I thought for sure I would win."

"Sorry, babe," he answered, voice sounding more fond than entitled. "Comes with practice."

Philip smiled. "We'll just have to do this more then, huh?" he asked.

Lukas' eyes softened further then and he pulled Philip into a fierce hug, gripping him tightly. "God, I love you so much. I can't believe you remembered that," he laughed softly, face pressed against his shoulder.

Philip smiled. "Of course I did. It was important to you. I love you," he answered, hugging him back.

Lukas nodded against him, holding him tighter and burying his face against his neck. "You're the sweetest - no pun intended - boyfriend," he murmured.

"Thank you," Philip breathed and kissed his head, rubbing Lukas' back.

"Tell me we can do that more," Lukas murmured.

"Absolutely," Philip agreed with a smile

And don't think Bo didn't notice the packets in their pockets. He just didn't say anything, much like he never did when Sally and Lukas played that little game of sugar packets.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written anything, but now that school is out I can finally write more. Hope you liked it.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
